Wish you were here
by banshee-hime
Summary: Men break hearts Shinigamis dont. They get their hearts broken by breaking the rules. The hearts that not many of them have, and that none are supposed to have... A one-shot about feelings of a Shinigami OCxUndertaker Lemon warning


**Hey, its me again, Im making a pause with my stories……Im doing some new stuff and trying to rewrite some stuff…..Itll take a while. So here is the lemon one-shot, I think that you should listen to Blackmore's Night 'Wish you were here' while reading. It fits the story. Well, read on and leave some reviews and favs ^^**

Footsteps. They echoed clearly in the rainy night. Shoes clamped across the stones of the street. The hem of a women's dress slightly touching the wet floor. Black. Her dress was black. Just like the night.

You could clearly see she wasn't nobility. She was nothing more than a mere human. One of those cockroaches that you can find anywhere any day.

Another meaningless life that can be wasted like nothing and no one would notice.

After all, who was there to notice a 3rd class woman die? Who would miss her? She wasn't married. She didn't have any children. She had just been kicked out from her work place. What more could she loose? Death, was the easy option.

She stopped. Her hair twirled around as she shook her head. Hesitation. It was normal for a human to hesitate. They were all afraid to die. She looked up at the sky. Cold drops of water fell onto her face. She closed her eyes feeling them. The ends of her lips twitched upwards. Then they fell back into the position they were in for the last few years. She never wore a smile. She couldn't even if she wanted to. She wasn't allowed.

Her head dropped down, her eyes sat down on her road again. She had to do this. She had to be strong. Just a while longer. She coughed violently, her slim figure shaking. Her gloved hand reached for her pocket on instinct, just to find it empty. She clenched her teeth trying to calm the fit.

She forced her feet then to move forward. She had to get this over with. Because her time was ticking and it wont be long before the clock will stop forever. She knew that. Even though she wished she didn't. She wanted to live. She was barely 20. She wanted a husband, a child, a family…….she was afraid…..to be alone…..

The woman broke into a run, her destination finally in her sight. She glanced up at the name of the shop. 'Undertaker' flashed as a lighting struck for the thousand time that night. She came to the door and knocked softly. The door opened slightly. Undertaker inspected her trough his curtain of bangs. His grin grew.

"Come in, why don't you? ~" He opened the door for the wet lady. She came in and turned to the man immediately.

"I'm sorry for coming so late, it is almost time for you to close and yet I-" He raised his hand and cut her off.

"I believe you are quite on time. With some more to spare to be exact. ~" He motioned for her to sit.

"So, why did you come here today? ~" He went to the cupboard and started rummaging for tea. He always did that when she came. Somehow, she always felt comfortable around this man. Sure, he was a little bit weird, but aren't we all?

Over the past year, ever since her friends death, she had been coming here during her free time. She was a maid at a mansion. Sometimes shed help the Undertaker with his work, or she would clean up, or help him with taking the coffin to its 'owner'.

They had met at the funeral. Everyone was crying. Such a young girl and such a horrible death. What stole his attention was her face. Not a single tear. Not a whimper. She was strong. Possibly the strongest woman he ever saw.

And the weakest at the same time. After all, that mask of stone needed a pillar to stand upon. He became her support. Someone she could tell anything to. Someone she could trust with her everything. Everything but her smile and tears.

"I need a favor." He chuckled.

"You always need those. ~" She cast her gaze on her shoes.

"This will be the last." He gave her the tea and sat down. "Please, make me a coffin." He put his cup on the desk and turned around. It was a rare occasion when she could see his eyes. They were looking at her sternly, the grin he always wore gone.

"Don't joke around." She exhaled. She knew it was going to be difficult. As she tried to speak she felt another fit coming. Her hand clasped over her mouth as her body shook again. The Undertaker could clearly hear the air from her lungs ripping and squealing on its way out.

It hit him. She wasn't joking.

"But…you said that the doctor….they found the medicine….you said they could cure you now….." His hands found her shoulders grasping them tightly, as if he was afraid that she would vanish when he lets go.

She shook her head, her hair cascading gently over his fingers. It calmed him down a bit.

"I never said they could cure me. They said it. The fact was, they were just trying to stop the panic. The panic of a possible epidemic."

He sighed. Of course. By killing off the ones with the disease they would open a way for themselves to survive. No wonder she had more fits than usual. Ever since that doctor that helped her father had been sent away to the Tower she hadn't gone to take her medicine. A strong woman, yet so untrustworthy and fragile.

The usual grin appeared on his face again. If it was the end at least hell make sure its a nice one. "Then, I think I'll have to do that favor for you."

He reached out for his tape to get her measures. Her hand stopped his. She shook her head again.

"I see. They are going to do what they did with the rest of your family…" The woman nodded. She looked at him as he left the tape and went to his desk, searching for something.

"Don't you need payment?" The question was so innocent. The Undertaker looked at her. He wondered for a moment. What should he ask of her? Why was he doing this anyway? This favor….the way she got him serious so easily…why did he care so much for this simple human? Because she wasn't just a simple human. She was just a normal girl, fragile and breakable at any moment, yet she was so strong at the same time.

Why did he go so far for her?

Because she trusted him. He received something he never did. A full trust with life and soul. She trusted him with her whole being. His grin turned to a smirk at the idea.

"Nothing much. ~ Just a smile. ~" Her head snapped up at him. He was close to her now. Too close for her liking.

She searched for his eyes, but he hid them with exceptional skills. She stood up hastily.

"I will take my leave then. If you are not able to help me then I'm sure someone else will." She headed for the door.

"Do you really think that someone will fulfill your wish?" His voice turned low and dangerous. She stopped in her tracks. The water from her hair and dress falling onto the floor. She still hadn't dried.

"A wish from a girl whose mother was burned as a witch?" Her whole body shook. This time it wasn't from one of her fits. Her gloved hands gripped each other.

Black. Everything she wore was always black. All the jobs that she would get were given out of pity. Out of pity for a witches daughter who had nothing left in this world. She was black. She was the dark dot in this spotless world of white. The world that lives by the rules of the Queen. She was a strain on the chess board. Something that should be removed.

She stepped again towards the door. The Undertaker caught her wrist. She turned around trying to pry him off. Then she froze. Their eyes locked. Now she understood it. She didn't know how but those eyes of his made her realize. The reality hit her.

She didn't want to die. She didn't want to disappear.

The tears that had been forming for years were making their way out. She stopped them. Pushing them to wait. Just a bit longer. Then she wouldn't be able to cry even if she wanted to.

"Will you……remember me?" Her voice a mere whisper, but he heard. Her eyes were closed.

"There is no point in living if you don't have anyone to remember you, is there? ~" He was still grinning at her.

His hand trailed up her arm, onto her shoulder and sunk slowly into her hair, letting it loose. She looked up again. He was so close. Their noses were almost touching. Her forehead against his.

She shivered slightly as his fingers moved trough the base of her hair. It was so unusual for her. The last time someone caught her hair was to pull her and punish her. But this man. He was so unpredictable. She hated it, and yet loved it. She could tell how other men would react, but he….he was a mystery to her. The dark corner of her room.

"I will listen to your wish…..and make it come true." He whispered. The feeling that she pushed away stirred and she could feel it clearly now. Her lips moved on their own. On their own old instinct. She smiled.

"Thank you." How she longed to say that. She wanted to try it out for so long. Her body moved on instinct again, but this time she didn't even try to stop it.

Her lips crashed against his, hot flame burning their bodies from the contact. His arm was around her waist, the other still in her hair. She clenched his shirt from behind.

Her lips were soft, untouched by another's. She was his and he wanted her to know that too. His hand left her hair and started undoing her corset. He wouldn't miss it. This chance. He wasn't going to let her go without marking her.

Her dress fell onto the cold wooded floor of the shop. He pulled her with him into the back. Their lips disconnected for a moment just to connect the second later. Her hands undid his clothes letting them fall too. She didn't know this feeling. It was so mysterious, just like the man who caused it.

He smirked as he left kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. He was breaking so many rules by doing this. He never thought that this would happen to him. He was supposed to be a Shinigami without a heart. But it turned out, that she gave him his heart, not even noticing her actions.

She found herself pushed against one of the many coffins. Her eyes were closed, but she could see clearly what was happening. She had fallen. She had broken her own personal rule and she was about to brake another one. She fell for a man and now she was about to give him her everything.

After a few more kisses, she knew she didn't care. She didn't care if he was going to do that to her. She loved him and she wasn't afraid any longer. She wasn't afraid to love. After all she couldn't loose him like she lost everything else. She was going to be lost before something happens.

Another kiss, then his lips left hers. He had somehow pushed her down onto the floor. Now she realized, it wasn't cold at all. It was quite warm. Her hands moved over his body, trying to give him a taste of what she was feeling. She knew she failed miserably, after all it was all new to her.

He didn't think anymore. He found his mind blank the only thoughts there were about how to make this more special for her. He could feel her fingertips going all over him. It was like fire had spread trough his blood. For the first time he felt something he couldn't feel while butchering up corpses.

She made him complete. What he didn't have she had and vise versa. They were yin and yang. Different and in complete balance. But he was going to loose her and he knew it.

Fear spread trough him as he claimed her body with no regrets. What will he do after this? What will he say to the Shinigami Council? He didn't care. He knew what it meant now. Living in a moment. This was the moment he was living in.

She held onto him tightly as the pain vanished. She thought it would hurt more. Compared to the fits she faced every day this was nothing. She wondered why. Maybe it was because he caused it? Maybe it didn't hurt so much because he tried to be as gentle as possible? She did not know.

Their lips connected again. They could both feel it. They needed no words. Everything was there. It that kiss. It that touch. He was her pillar. She was his light.

For the first time he had trust. For the first time she was white. They had no regrets for what they did. They were figures on the chess board, yet they had their freedom. They ran in different circles than the others, yet they had a circle of their own.

He was her world at that moment. She wanted to stay there forever. Never to let go of him. The feeling of lying there beside someone who accepted her. The feeling of being accepted for what she was and nothing else. The weight of it all finally fell upon her. She was as happy as she was when her mother was alive. Even happier.

Her lips twitched a few times. Then the corners moved up. Her mouth formed a warm smile she thought she would never make again. At the same moment the feelings that were pent up over the years hit her. Her eyes closed slowly and tears went down her face. She was too happy for her own good.

He pushed some of her hair from her face. "That's cheating now isn't it? ~"

She shot him a questioning glance.

"I asked for a smile, but you gave me the tears too. Guess there isn't anything I don't know about you any longer."

His usual grin was on his face. But she knew. She knew that this time it was real. He was really smiling. Not just a habit. This time it was for her.

He stood still. From his spot in the crowd he could see her clearly. The proclaimed 'witch'. People these days blamed everything on the supernatural powers. Diseases, deaths, sometimes even murders………they were all blamed on the so called witch. This time, it was her.

He knew he couldn't stop this. But he wished he could. He wanted her to be beside him forever. She made him feel whole. But he couldn't. This time he knew how she had felt all those years. Restrained. Invisible, unbreakable chains around the whole body. You could not tear them apart or escape them. You dragged them with you everywhere.

She looked over the crowd of people. Tied to a poll she could see them clearly. Most of them were yelling that some deaths were her fault. Some of them were cheering for her to get burned. Yet the least of them were just staring dumbfounded, not quite sure if she had to be killed.

She tried a bit harder and then she saw him. He was looking up at her. A small black coffin was in his hand. He was going to fulfill her wish. A smile came over her face and she closed her eyes.

She could feel the heat now. They had thrown it. Her body was burning. For the first time in the last 11 years she laughed. Her chuckles and than laughter rang melodically trough the crowd making them silent. She was burning and laughing. She had embraced her destiny. She was happy.

She had nothing more to do in this world. She longed to be with him, but she knew that her closeness would only hurt him. He didn't deserve such an unlucky person. So she laughed.

Laughed for him and for those who she owed so much to. She laughed for that doctor, who ended up in Tower because he didn't want to kill innocent people. She laughed for her friend, on whose funeral she met _him._ She laughed for her mother and father, who had given her life. She laughed for all the people who had done something good for her.

She knew that simple gesture that most of them couldn't hear wasn't enough, but it was her way of saying 'thank you'. Those words that she had spoken such a long time ago. The words that had come back last night.

At that time, while her body was in pain, while the flames were catching her and destroying her shell, she was happy.

A few years had passed since the last witch had been burned. London had found a new way to take care of murders, diseases and deaths. Detectives. They solved the mystery. They were the ones to blame. However, there were some people who helped them out. Well, more like unconsciously helped them out. They were the Queen's personal favorites and servants.

The bell on the Undertaker's door jingled as five persons walked in. A boy in a black cloak, two butlers, a woman in red and a Chinese man. The air was heavy. The whole room was dark and you could see dust and disorder everywhere. It was like no one had cleaned it for centuries. The boy looked around, searching for the Undertaker.

"Are you here Undertaker?" He asked, breaking the dead silence in the air. Ever since that day the air had been dead, just like most people that entered.


End file.
